There exist a number of different methods capable of tracking and locating individuals, for example using cellular phones, which operate by switching cell towers as an individual moves. By triangulating cell towers, the position of an individual can be determined with a high degree of accuracy. More accurate locations can be obtained by using Global Positioning System GPS tracking. A modern GPS tracking device can track a person, a vehicle, or another moving object and, when needed, determine the position of the device with high accuracy.
While modern tracking devices are small, low cost, and accurate, they are not used to the full extent of their capabilities. For example, there are a number of groups of people whose location may be very important, but who are not fully capable of fulfilling the responsibilities of carrying and using location tracking devices. For example, small or forgetful children, the autistic, mentally or physically challenged individuals, the elderly, the emotionally disturbed, those under heavy medication, those with Alzheimer's and other forms of dementia, and those that for other reason cannot be relied upon to carry location tracking devices. Further, it would also be desirable to predict the activity in which an individual is engaged.